Pump, Pump, Pump it Up!
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Pump that Gryffindor Spirit Up!Dont Dont Let It Go!Dont Let That Gryffindor Spirit Go!After going with Hermione to her sister's cheermeet,Ginny discovers her secret,cheerleading,and gets an idea for teams for the houses,but she'll need Mione's help.HG-POV
1. Cheering For You, Sis

Author's Note: Hey guys, the idea for this fan fiction popped into my head when I was watching Bring It On: All or Nothing. I was wondering why they don't have cheerleaders and all that in Harry Potter, and there are very few Harry Potter/cheerleading stories. So far I've only read one. So, here's my contribution to those kinds of stories. Also, I myself, am not a cheerleader. I've only ever tried out once and didn't get on the squad. BUT, this isn't going to be a cheerleader/cheerleading bashing kind of story. I have a couple friends (and/or friends of friends) that happen to be cheerleaders and they are actually quite nice. So...um, yeah. And With That all cleared up, you know what comes next. Yep, the disclaimer....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Ok, here I go (I really hate having to write these things they are so boring). I don't own Harry Potter, Bring It On: All or Nothing, or any of the music lyrics that are used or referred to in this fan fiction. I am not making any profit from writing this in anyway. I am writing this for my own pleasure and for who ever reads this fan fiction. Thank You All and Good Day.

**CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PUMP, PUMP, PUMP IT UP! **Chapter One: _**Cheering You On, Sis**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's _**really**_ your sister?" Ginny asked in disbelief as we sat watching my sister's cheer competition. I nodded yes to her as my sister's squad waltzed their way into the mat and into formation. I saw Cassandra make the almost unnoticeable nod of her head to que the music and the other girls. The opening beats pounded out and they started.

**"Start It Up Now!"**

**"What do we Do?"**

("Start IT UP!")

**"Yeah, now! That's What we DO!"**

**"Say Now, What Do we DO?!"**

("Start IT UP")

**"Yeah That's What They Say!"**

**"We Rock It"**

("Rock It!")

**"We Beat It!"**

("BEAT IT!")

**"What we do is finish off that - "**

**"START-START-START!"**

You see, the reason Ginny was there with me was that I couldn't very well take the boys with me. Those days they were completely unbarable when it came to anything that involved girls. It was like that had no brains at all. If they had been there they would have been falling all over themselves at the sight of so many girls doing stretches, flips, stunts, and the like. It would be pure insanity. I really did want to deal with two overly hormonal wizards that day.

"But, I mean, yeah she looks kind of like you, but she looks so..." Ginny trailed off and I gave her a look. I knew exactly what she meant.

My sister's hair was completely tamed, strightner straight with my same brown, pulled up into the extreme high ponytail that we as sisters had always called 'the waterfall'. Her cheer-squad uniform was a skin-tight, long-sleeved croptop that said ACP across the front, and a 12" long pleated skirt with bright gold sequined lollies. The uniforms were gold and green and their skirts swished back and forth to 'Start the Party'. I knew for a fact that they only used the song for competition so that points would be marked for 'vulgarity' because at least half of their other usual music had uncensored langauge or had maybe something that could be taken as suggestive.

I counted the beats to their routine, I practically knew it by heart, and listened for the words, my eys on my sister. 'Wait for it,' I thought as Cassandra started to hesitate, almost taking the que to early. She held back, though, almost as if she had heard me. The bridge passed and I counted off.

"_We got it rolling, never slowing down  
Lights, camera, action, start the party now  
I know your ready there's no need to wait oh no  
Now's the time for us to celebrate_

_Start, start the party (Let's do it)  
Start, start the party (Everybody now)  
Start, start the party (Let's get to it)  
Start, start the party"  
_

And as the fourth "_Start, start the party_" passed, Cassandra snapped into her tripple back-hand spring, popping into a toe-touch at the end of "_Start, start, start the party_". They all ended with blinding smiles. I was clapping with the rest of the crowd, cheering the girls on. Cheering for my sister, my other half, my identical twin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!**

End Note: Well, there's chapter one and I hope that you all liked it. I would also like to adress something. This is an excurpt from Wikipidia's section of cheerleading uniforms:

**"**_Due to guidelines imposed by the National Federation of High Schools, high school squads must have a top that covers their midriff with arms by their sides. Most school sanctioned squads have modest looking uniform tops that are usually a waist-length fit, similar to a normal fitting shirt, showing the midriff only when moving, jumping, or bending. These requirements do not apply to all-star cheerleading organizations; therefore, many have tops that stop at or just below the bottom of the bra line._**"**

So, tecnically, Cassandra and her squad's uniforms are agenst the guidelines, though I'm not sure if those guidelines apply to British cheerleading. I actually based the cheerleading uniform off of a combination of the two main squads' uniforms from 'Bring It On: All Or Nothing' So maybe I'm not entirely at fault. But I just wanted to say that anyway. Thanks Guys.


	2. The Big C Bomb

Author's Note: I would like to thank **TwinsConspiracy**, **tallonfoot357**, and **Isabella120** for being my first three reviewers on this story, and **TwinsConspiracy**, **Violet44**, **dat panda bandit**, **love-soaked-blood**,and **Isabella120** for add this to their alerts, and **Shaynixx**, **Violet44**, and **golden phoenix90** for add this to their favorites. You guys are the greatest and I'm so glad that you all like this story so much. So Here's chapter Two!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pump, Pump, Pump It Up:** Chapter Two: **The C Bomb**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They won. First place. And from the look on my sister's face as she ran towards us with a medal around her neck, she couldn't have been happier. "Hermione!" she exclaimed when she saw me and she threw her arms around me. "I didn't think that you were going to come."

"And miss being here for my sister? Of course I came," I said smiling as she let go. Our parents were somewhere in the crowds talking to the other parents, like always. Cassandra took this moment to finally notice Ginny.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, Cassy, this is Ginny, she's one of my greatest friends from school," I said, introducing them.

Ginny smiled and stuck out her hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I mean, Hermione never let on before that she had a sister, let alone one that could do stuff like that."

Cassy looked at me sceptically and I blushed. I knew what was coming. She was going to drop the **C** bomb.

"Oh really, well thank you for the complement, but I'm no more special than our Hermione here. Didn't she ever tell you? _**She**_ was the one who got me interested in the sport. She's actually much better than me. It's only a pity that they don't have cheerleading in the wizarding world, that's the only reason that she's stopped being on the squad. She was the best of us all, isn't that right, Hermione?" Cas' said in a sugar sweet voice. I was _so_ going to get her for this later. Ginny gave me a look that said 'and-you-didn't-tell-me-this-because-why?'.

"Now Cas', you always took to it much better that I did. I-I just had it as a fun little hobby," I said.

"What are you talking about? 'It's all or nothing, so bring it on' was practically your moto, _remember_?" she pushed and I wanted to strangle her right then and there.

"OK, so I might have been a _little_ competitive, but hey, isn't that the point of most _competitions_, to be competitive, try your best, and have fun?"

Finally, at the looks we were giving each other, we couldn't help but burst out into giggles, something I only did around my sister, while Ginny looked on in amazement.

"Hermione Granger, I swear, you are so insane sometimes," she said, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Gin'," I said smiling, "mind if we start this all over again?" She rolled her eyes but nodded. "OK, Cassandra, Ginny. Ginny, Cassandra. Got it? Good." We must have been an insane looking group, my sister still half-buckled over in giggles as she tried to hold them in, me, looking as though I'd just gotten over some big brain puzzler, and Ginny, who wasn't the only one giving us odd looks. My parents came up behind Ginny and looked at the three of us. My father looked slightly puzzled but my mother was simply smiling.

"I see every thing's going well. Are you girls ready to get something to eat?" my mother asked, and despite giving her odd looks at the word 'well', we all nodded. "Good, then we should get going." and with that we left the Cheer Competition in favor of getting some dinner.

**CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!**

"Do you hate me?" I asked as I sat on Ginny's bed in the guest bedroom. She sat in front of the vanity, turned towards me. She sighed.

"No, I don't hate you. I mean, I _am_ one of your _best friends_ from school," she said with a smile and I grinned back. "Only, why didn't you tell any of us about this stuff?" I knew that the question was coming.

"I just thought that you, all of you, the school, the boys, and everyone, would think less of me for it. I mean, everybody in the muggle world tends to think of cheerleaders being brainless girls, dancers who have gone retarded, is what they say. I wanted to show that I _was_ intelligent and not just some brainless bimbo, you know?" I explained, looking down at my feet, and Ginny's face softened.

"Oh Hermione, you know that we would never think that of you, not after all that you've done, all that you've shown, all that you are to us. You are my friend, and the boys, we would never think less of you for admitting to doing something that you obviously love," Ginny consoled, getting up and putting and arm around me. I smiled at her, hugging her back.

"Thanks Gin', and tomorrow, I promise, if you want, I'll show you just what I can do, no more secrets, OK, sound good?"

"Good."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And there's chapter Two. I really love all the reviews I've alread gotten, that's really the reason I got the second chapter out so fast. Keep reviewing. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Great Idea?

Author's Note: Ok, I'd like to thank **Violet44, Isabella120**,** HappeeGoLuckee**,** diamond-helen**, **TwinsConspiracy**, and **love-soaked-blood** for reviewing last chapter, **XoGirliliciousXo** and **Isabella120 **for adding this story to their favorites, and **Idon'tknowyet**, **HappeeGoLuckee**, **diamond-helen **and **XoGirliliciousXo** for adding it onto their alerts. Love you guys! Love the feedback and keep it comin'. So yes, you all rock! And so, here's Chapter Three!

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pump, Pump, Pump It Up:** _Chapter Three:_ **Great idea?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cass', mind helping me with a little demonstration for Ginny?" I asked, poking my head into my sister's room. I had promised Ginny to show her all I knew last night and I thought that I might need a little help. Cassandra looked up from her _Tiger Beat _magazine at me.

"Well, sure I guess so. Let me change real quick," she said getting up and going to her closet.

I looked down at my own attire, grey fitted tank top and black dolphin shorts with white lining. I remembered the last time I had really worn something like this for cheerleading. I was probably thirteen and it was for my last real cheer camp. Those summers had once been the greatest summers of my life.

"Ready?" Cassandra asked, coming out of her closet in a similar outfit.

"Yeah, I left Ginny waiting in the back yard," I said and with that we left her room and went outside.

**CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!**

Ginny was sitting on a plastic lawn chair that had been dragged to the edge of the patio. It was obvious that she was excited, she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Are you ready, Gin'?" I asked as we (Cass' and I) walked out onto the grass.

"Yeah, of course."

I looked at Cassandra, wondering what we should start with. Well, the basics was always a good place to start. Easy, simple and not to over the top.

"Well, I guess that we should start with the basics, to get warmed up," I said hesitantly, not really sure how to start.

"Well, there's the cartwheel," Cass' said, taking over, and just in time too, I had no clue how to do a demonstration like this. "Would you like to do the honors, Mione?"

I nodded and got a running start, bouncing a bit before starting into the cartwheel. Easily done.

"And then there's the front flip," I said, immediately starting into it after the cartwheel, doing three front flips in a row and doing a final tuck, "And of course a variation of it being the front tuck."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Show off," she said and I laughed.

"Isn't it the point of a cheerleader to show off?" I pointed out.

"Touché," she said with a laugh, "but let's get back to our audience."

**CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!**

We went on like this for at least an hour, taking turns showing off the moves until we were both exhausted and Ginny was ready to explode with excitement.

"Oh my God! I just had the best idea, guys. What if we managed to get cheerleading for the four houses at Hogwarts? We could cheer at the Quidditch games! We could even have Cassandra come with us to help start up the teams!" Ginny exclaimed.

Cassandra and I stared at her in shock and exclaimed at the same time –

"That's ridiculous!" – Myself

"That's Great!" – Cassandra

As usual, our outlooks were completely different.

My sister and I at Hogwarts? Forming cheerleading teams? It was insane. But, I thought that I had nothing to worry about, McGonagall would never even consider it, though she _would_ consider having a muggle transfer for the first semester, which meant that I was probably going to be stuck with my sister at Hogwarts. Joy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!CHEER!CHEER!GO!GO!GO!**

* * *

Well, there's chapter three in all it's glory...yeah right. It was fun writing it at least. Ha ha ha. One of the things that helps me write this is listening to this play list I made of what _**I**_ think of as 'cheerleading' music. Here's some of the list.

1. Hollaback Girl – Gwen Stefani

2. Rock Star – Prima J

3. Supergirl – Saving Jane

4. New Classic – Drew Seeley & Selena Gomez

5. Right Here (Departed) – Brandy

6. Start the Party – Jonas Brothers

7. One Girl Revolution – Superchick

8. Tell Me Something I Don't Know – Selena Gomez

9. Too Cool – Tess Taylor (Camp Rock)

10. It's Just You - LMNT

There is a lot more but for now you get the picture. Those are the ones I listen to while writing this the most.

Also, I know that some of you all are wondering where I got the idea for the title from. Well,l one of the cheers for my school is:

**Pump, Pump, Pump It Up! Pump That Jacket Spirit Up! Don't, Don't Let It Go! Don't Let That Jacket Spirit Go!**

**If, If, If You Do! We'll Pump That Spirit Back Into You!**

So now you know where I got that from. Love You Guys!


End file.
